


Bishop

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body modifications, Damien Is Actually Smart, He's A Filthy Liar That Lies, It works though, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, What The Fuck Is Your Semen Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Damien comes back for round two.





	Bishop

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Aidan Filson and Cherrie. This one is for you.

"'Sup, fuckbear. Get on your knees," he said, striding into the cafeteria. I looked around. Surely he wasn't talking to me. When we started this whole dating thing a month earlier after the shower incident, we had set rules. Our rules were that I was required to owe him a sexual favor ever since I had spied on him in the shower. It was a gross invasion of privacy, but he hadn't minded, apparently aware that I was there the whole time. He had been performing for me, and it turned out that he was an exhibitionist, stating that it was his hot body and he liked being admired. I'd realized at that moment, sitting there in the cafeteria, that I probably should have added a caveat or something. I felt incredibly exposed.

"Damien, we're in public." I said, fully aware of the blood rushing to my face, and also to my dick. It sounded insanely hot, and I wanted to, but I did NOT want to be expelled. This was highly probable, but then, that was always probable when you had a boyfriend like Damien. Aavari, who I had been sharing the table with, slid out of her chair and went and sat with Valerie. It was just me, and he was looking right at me.

"What's your point? I want head, and you owe me."

"What if we get caught? What if someone sees?"

"There's a lot of what-ifs there and not enough of you getting under the table like I told you to do," he said. His tail swished. He was excited and aroused when it flicked like that. I gulped.

"Why?" I asked, doing my best to sound defiant.

"'Cause there's a surprise--now do you, or do you not want my amazing cock in your mouth?"

"How am I supposed to answer that? Of course I do."

"Then checkmate, fucklight."

"Checkmate? Really?"

"Yeah, checkmate, like in checkers."

I slid under the table before he could continue talking and ruin it with his stupidity. That was really my only problem with him. He was sexy, and he was fun, but damn, he could be stupid. I could feel myself getting hard. This was hot. Unethical, yes. Amoral, is there any other way for him? I crawled over and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his thighs, and I played with his cock through his underwear. He was wearing those super soft black boxer briefs that he knew were my favorite. It was weird, though. There was something different about how it felt. I pulled them down slowly, and looked at his erect penis. He had a new piercing. I think it was called a Prince Albert? That was what his excitement was about. Damien had a body mod fetish, and I had pierced my nipples accordingly. He loved them, but he was excited to get his own, too. This one had healed quickly too, but he had the constitution of a demon and though he joked about having more control over its appearance, this was the first sign that that could be true. His red dick was pulsing in time to his heart. I wrapped my lips around him and took him into my mouth. I knew that if he got off in my mouth, it was going to go badly, but I wanted to taste him, so I decided there, on the cafeteria floor, that I would test it on my skin. I had seen his semen melt a curtain and scar a wall tile once, so I was scared, but I wanted it. I sucked in my cheeks as I massaged his dick with my tongue. I heard him make a small moan, but he was mostly silent. I sucked as I pulled my face away, and his dick slid out of my mouth with a satisfying pop. I played with the piercing with my tongue. It was a ring, and I made sure to softly touch the tip of him with my tongue to see what it did. He shifted in his seat. He was enjoying it.

I pulled him back into my mouth and carefully took his entire length down my throat. He was big, so I had to do some practice, but I had gotten better, and I knew he enjoyed it. I could feel his pulse get faster as I pulled my head away, then I started licking his balls, and nipped one of them softly. Damien had a lot of kinks, and cock-and-ball-torture was one of his filthier ones. I heard him exhale hard, and took it as a cue that I was doing a good job. I kept sucking his balls and worked his shaft with my hand, making sure my palm continued to nail his new piercing. He squirmed again, and I felt his balls attempt to tighten, so I grabbed them and pulled. He jerked and his knees hit the table, but I knew it was in a good way. He wanted this, and now I did too. I put him into my mouth one last time and deep-throated him. He grabbed my head and he forced the movement, full-on face-fucking me. I had thick strands of spit draining from my mouth and coating his entire groin. I still hadn't let go of his balls. He let me go as his entire body tensed, and I put my hand out to catch as he came. It went everywhere. There was so much. It also burned. His body temperature sky-rocketed when he was aroused, and the heat of his semen was near the boiling point for water. I resisted the urge to say anything about the pain, and quickly wiped it on my jeans. His body went slack, every muscle relaxed. I waited until it cooled, then I licked him clean. Contrary to popular belief, Damien ate a lot of fruit, so his semen was sweet. I savored it and realized I wanted it hot, no matter how bad an idea that was. I knew it would taste better hot, but it just wasn't safe. After I had licked every speck of cum off of his glorious cock, I slid his pants back up and crawled out from under the table, taking my seat. He grinned.

"There. We're even," I said, wiping my mouth.

"Sure we are. You let me know when you truly feel that way. Until then, I plan to continue this infractious behaviour."

"Damien, did you just use a big word?"

He smiled. "I'm smarter than you think. Bishop to rook five. I took your queen. Checkmate."


End file.
